


You Can Step on My Feet

by GayStuffe, peachyparu



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko cant dance, Ankko brotp, Bad Pickup Lines, Dancing, Diakko, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Mutual Pining, after the finale, kinda short ngl, kiss, like they're hella cringy, oblivious lesbians, rip andrews feet, rip diana's feet, wingman andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyparu/pseuds/peachyparu
Summary: Originally, it'd just been a party to show their gratitude. . . but that was before he'd seen the terrible flirting.Honestly, he had to do something to help her. Otherwise she might just spontaneously combust. . . whether literally or metaphorically, he didn't want to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Back again after nearly a month (little over half a month, meh, tomato tomáto)  
> Now, for this, the first chapter was actually co-written by the talented writer peachyparu!! I love her sm she's such a cutie- sdkfjsdkfsdjkfh  
> But, as I was saying, I was very excited for this, even if it's a bit short. I really just needed a break from smut tbh.  
> Anyways, I have no idea when I'll update next, but I hope you enjoy!

Sure, Andrew Hanbridge has had his fair share of undesired dances and parties, most of which were thrown by his own father. Fortunately for the Appleton student, thanks to a certain brunette witch, Andrew realized that he didn’t have to oblige to everything his father demanded. After all, he had to treat himself every now and then, for if not, he feared he might go insane.

Leaning against the side of the staircase, Andrew surveyed the room, eyeing his father’s guests as they swayed along the dance floor. Soft classical music was being played by the talented piano player, accompanied by various instruments, making a sweet, smooth sound, which soothed the young heir. Of course, he knew the peace wouldn’t last long, as he was awaiting the arrival of Luna Nova’s two most notorious students.

It had been nearly a month since the whole missile ordeal, and, as a way to show their appreciation, the Hanbridge family had decided to host a formal party to not only formally thank the Nine New Witches for their heroic act, but to welcome their presence into the modern world.

Soon, a loud clashing noise sounded, and, as someone might have guessed, came from a certain brunette witch. The loud noise had sounded from the (now empty) tray of chocolates, which had dropped to the floor after Akko had cleared the tray of any and all chocolate. Of course, she hadn’t eaten them all, they were stuffed into a tiny purse that she had brought with. It was remarkably obvious to the naked eye, but no one could really be bothered saying anything to the young witch. Eyeing the situation, Andrew made his way over, narrowly avoiding awkward conversations with the other nobles scattered throughout the room.

Pausing as he made his way towards the Japanese witch, he eyed a certain heiress with the same goal in mind. The heiress made her way to Akko first, who beamed at the blondes arrival. The two began to chat, with Akko blushing every now and then.

Andrew watched the two interact with one another from the other side of the room, but still close enough to able to hear their conversation. The Appleton student occasionally cringed at certain words and phrases the two witches said, but it was mostly the brunette who said the most cringeworthy things. For instance, he could have sworn that Akko had attempted to hit on her, but failed miserably with “Did it hurt when the angel fell on you?”

Although he did have to hand it to Akko for being able to change the subject so quickly at the raise of Diana’s brow, he still couldn't help but facepalm. Thankfully, for the Japanese witch, the young heiress let it go, choosing to allow Akko to change the topic.

Unfortunately for the both of them, she didn’t.

“A-anyways, is it hot in here or is it just you?”

That was the last straw. The useless klutz definitely needed saving.

Before the bewildered blonde witch was able to respond, who was giggling with a hand over her mouth at the flustered witch in front of her, Andrew quickly strode over to where the two witches stood. The heir cleared his throat before speaking to gather their attention.

“I do hope you two are enjoying the event my father organized in honor of the witches who saved the world from imminent disaster. Though, I must say, I am highly impressed that you have yet to become the center of attention,” he said as he threw a glance at Akko’s full purse, who cheekily hid it behind her back.

Said action brought up the memory of Akko flailing her arms about with the magical fan in an attempt to diminish the spell of the cupid bee. Andrew chuckled fondly at the memory as the witch in question started making circles with the toe of her foot on the ground as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Haha, well, seeing as I’m actually a welcomed guest this time, I don’t wanna do anything that’ll ruin the party,” The Japanese witch chuckled and grinned at the Hanbridge heir. “It seems pretty great so far, you guys did a great job!”

Smiling back, Andrew took notice of the girl in front of him’s attire. Unlike the over-the-top dress the Japanese witch had on the last time she was at the Hanbridge estate, Akko wore a simple, sleeveless embroidered bodice maroon dress with a high neckline, which was accompanied by a necklace with a small rose gold star. For a moment, he was puzzled as to why she had looked taller, until he realized that she was wearing a pair of dark red lace up high heels to match with her dress. She also had her hair in a bun. Cute.

Andrew didn’t even need to say it, everyone already knew. Diana had most definitely picked the outfit for her. And it was in good taste as well, the dress did in fact look wonderful on the brunette witch.

Andrew glanced over to the blonde with a smirk before turning his attention back to Akko.

“New outfit, I assume? I must say, it’s quite an improvement from your last chosen outfit. It looks beautiful on you.”

The Appleton student grinned as he stole a glance at the heiress in front of him to check her reaction. As expected, she was raising an eyebrow at him with her arms crossed. He also noticed that she had taken a step closer to the Japanese witch, which forced him to suppress a chuckle.

Diana, much like Akko, had on a simple sleeveless embroidered dress, but instead of a high neckline, it was a v-neck. Of course, the heiress’ attire was a sapphire blue colour, similar to that of her eyes. Andrew found it quite adorable that the pair wore matching necklaces as well. While the brunette’s was a star, the blonde’s was a silver moon.

“I should say the same to you as well, Cavendish. I see you two have. . . similar outfits, was the matching planned or a coincidence?” Andrew said teasingly, grinning harder when Akko didn’t catch on at all.

The British witch flushed red, only to be interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

“H-hey Diana? I-I mean Miss Cavendish, I was just wondering i-if you wanted to maybe. . . dance with me?” a nervous looking Appleton boy asked. Diana’s brows furrowed in annoyance, but accepted the boys offer nonetheless. With a wave to both Akko and Andrew (though, Andrew noticed Diana’s eyes lingered on Akko as she left), Diana sulked off with the excited boy.

Andrew could tell that Akko wasn’t happy with Diana going off to dance with the boy. From the way her shoulders slumped, to the way her expression fell into a grimace as she watched the boy shakily hold out his hand to Diana. With a grimace of her own, Diana accepted the shaking hand, and proceeded to sway in tune to the music, arms wrapped around the boys collar.

Feeling sorry for the (jealous) brunette witch, Andrew decided to distract her.

“So, how are your studies as a witch coming along?”

Finally drawing her eyes away from the dancing pair, Akko regarded him with a lopsided smile. “It’s goin’ good, Diana’s been helping me a lot, so I’m finally passing all my classes.”

Grinning happily, he congratulated her, “I’m glad, has your flying improved as well?”

With a blush, she nodded, “Yeah actually, Diana has been a lot of help, so I can hover for 20 whole seconds now!”

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Andrew decided to point something out. “You know, you mention Diana quite a lot. Not to say that its a bad thing but. . . how is your relationship with her?”

“W-we’re good friends! She’s always helping me, no matter if it’s late night studies before a test or not turning me in when she catches me stealing pastries,” she said with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

With that, Andrew kinked an eyebrow. “Just friends? Are you absolutely sure about that Miss. Kagari?”

Stuttering, she replied, “Y-yes! I’m completely sure. She’s. . . Diana. And I’m just. . .Akko. She would never have feelings for anyone like me. I don’t even know if she’s into girls.”

Hearing her profession, Andrew smirked to himself, thinking that it wasn’t hard to draw a feelings confession out of the girl at all, before growing a sympathetic smile. “You don’t know that Akko, in fact, I would say she is into females. She hasn’t shown any interest in males from what I’ve seen, and she’s closest to you, a female.”

Akko shook her head depressingly, “That doesn’t mean anything, you can’t prove it.”

Taking that as a challenge, Andrew stepped closer. “I bet that I can, in fact, I won’t just show you her sexual orientation, I’ll show you that she likes you back.”

Flabbergasted, she snorted, “Yeah, okay, sure, knock yourself out,” she said while rolling her eyes.

“It might be a bit much, but I must ask, have you had your first kiss yet?”

She replied confusedly, “What? Why should that matter? Wait- HAS DIANA BEEN KISSED BEFORE?”

Andrew quickly put a finger in front of the witches lips, “Shush don’t yell, you don’t want to attract unwanted attention now do you? And no, that I’m aware of, she has not been kissed.” With a chuckle, he near-silently added “yet”, unbeknownst to the red-eyed witch.

“But, I take it that means you also have yet to lose your first kiss. What a pity, it seems as if I won’t be able to execute my master plan,” he said with a shrug, turning back to the dancing pair.

“Why not?” Akko questioned confusedly, scratching the back of her head.

“Well. . . because I was going to kiss you.”

Now, telling her that outright was probably a mistake, as the moment the words left his lips, he was berated with yelling and beatings on his arm. Said yelling included “How could you?” and “Ew, gross!” Cringing slightly, he put his arms above his head, but not to block Akko’s beatings, but to hide his face, as the commotion was drawing stares from all around the room. Even Diana and her dance partner were throwing puzzled glances towards their way. Blushing, he grabbed Akko’s wrist, stopping her tiny fist from slamming into his arm once again. “Akko! My only intention was to show you that Diana would get jealous! I think of you as my sister, I hold no feelings for you whatsoever. This is my dream friendship, in the past, I would have done anything to have a friendship like this, and now I finally have it. I would never, ever ruin our friendship like this. Believe me.”

Slowly, but everly, Akko’s fists slowed, and her shouts diminished. As soon as her arms dropped down to her sides, a slow song started playing. Both heads turned towards the dancing pair, where one of them was preparing themself for the slower tempo of the song and the other backed away slowly, wanting to leave.

From afar, Andrew could tell Diana was making up an excuse to get out of the dance, making the unfortunate boy back away with a flush, probably accepting the poorly made excuse to keep from embarrassing himself further.

With that, Diana gave him a wave goodbye and began to stalk over to where the two were standing, a look of determination set in her eyes. Seeing this, Andrew raised an eyebrow and faced Akko, offering his hand, silently asking for a dance. Akko, realizing what he was planning, accepted his hand as the two walked to the dance floor, passing a surprised Diana as they did so. Neither of them regarded her, and began to sway to the slow, soft music spilling from the musicians instruments.

Only, Andrew hadn’t expected this. Well, that was a lie, he knew she wouldn’t be good, but he also didn’t know she would be this bad.

Akko was continually misstepping, smashing Andrew’s foot even through his dress shoes. He gritted his teeth through the pain, continuing the dance until they knew Diana was behind them. “Alright Akko, I need you to trust me,” he said, teeth still gritted. She nodded, eyeing Diana from over Andrews shoulder. With that, he leaned in, leaving a kiss on Akko’s nose, making it seem as if he laid a kiss on her lips. At least, to Diana, which is what he was aiming for.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Diana’s face bloom red, and storm off angrily in the direction of the balcony doors. Deciding to finish his (not so) wonderful dance with Akko, they continued to sway to the music, parting when the song finished.

Pointing in the direction in which Diana ran, Andrew pushed her in said direction. “She went off towards the balcony doors, go and cheer her up.” With a snicker, he added, “I told you she would get jealous,” before giving her a last and final push. Chuckling as he watched her shaky form walk, he let out a sigh.

He was glad those two were finally going to realize their feelings for each other. The fact that he had noticed after only seeing the two together a few times just proves how much they feel for the other. Now, it was time for a drink, seeing as his matchmaking duties were finished for the day. And honestly, after that, he deserved one. After all, he had to treat himself every once in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a really bad place atm, so I have yet to finish chapter 3, but I'll try to update next Tuesday as well. If not, then Wednesday or Thursday.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading, and sticking with it, even if it's rather short.

Why they hadn’t arrived together, Diana would never know. They could have just as easily taken Diana’s family car out to the Hanbridge estate, but no, Akko had something to do before the party, leaving Diana in the family car on her own. Which, she supposed, was fine, they would see each other at the party.

Only, she couldn’t find her. She had thought it would’ve been quite easy, what with Akko being. . . well, Akko, but Diana hadn’t seen a trace of her since she had arrived.

Soon, a loud crash sounded, drawing Diana’s attention. With a sigh, she strode over to the sound of the crash, knowing that Akko was most likely it’s cause.

She was right. There Akko stood, purse full of chocolates, pretending that she hadn’t been the one to drop the tray. Of course, everyone knew that it was her, but chose to ignore the spectacle, going back to what they were doing previously.

Then, Akko finally noticed her making her way over, and gave a large smile. Diana, in turn, did the same as well, happy to see her smiling face.

“Hello Akko, I’m glad to see that you’ve arrived safely. And, as I can see, you’re enjoying the chocolate.”

Stuffing yet another chocolate in her mouth, Akko nodded. As soon as she finished chewing, she swallowed and spoke up.

“What took you so long?”

Eye twitching, Diana replied, “Looking for you, you’re surprisingly hard to find in a crowd. Though, of course, if we had arrived together, then we wouldn’t have had this issue.”

Waving Diana off, Akko stepped closer, looking as if she was preparing herself to say something.

“Did it hurt when the angel fell on you?”

Confused, Diana kinked up her eyebrow, not sure of what Akko had meant to say with that. Still red, the brunette added, “A-anyways, is it hot in here or is it just you?”

Diana giggled before their conversation was interrupted by one of the hosts of the party.

“I do hope you two are enjoying the event my father organized in honor of the witches who saved the world from imminent disaster. Though, I must say. . .” Diana tuned out from the conversation, not bothering to hear the Heir speak.

Sometimes, he really was a bother. Also, what had Akko meant with the two lines she had just spoken? Diana wasn’t stupid, she knew they were supposed to be pick up lines, but Akko is. . . Akko, they were most likely platonic. She would never think of Diana in that way.

Turning back to the conversation, Andrew had just complimented Akko, calling her beautiful. Which, of course, was not a lie, but still. It was Andrew. With that, Diana took a step closer to the Japanese witch, crossing her arms in irritation.

“I should say the same to you as well, Cavendish. I see you two have. . . similar outfits, was the matching planned or a coincidence?”

Crap, he’d noticed. Of course it was planned, she had given Akko the brooch earlier that day, knowing that the two of them would match. Though, she hadn’t noticed their matching necklaces, which nearly defeated the entire purpose of it, but Diana should’ve known. Nevertheless, it was a nice feature for onlookers.

Expect for Andrew of course.

About to speak her mind and explain why, she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She didn’t even have to hear him speak to know what he was asking, what with the shaky outstretched hand. Rolling her eyes, she accepted, not having much of a choice as Daryll would absolutely hound her if she rejected him.

With a sad wave to Akko and a curt one to Andrew, Diana stalked off with the boy, who was very obviously nervous about the entire ordeal. Arriving at the dance floor, the nervous boy took her hand in his and began to sway to the music, forcing her to sway along as well. She could tell the boy was trying to make conversation, but ignored him, instead choosing to stare at the pair still chatting by the foods, both laughing.

Still staring at the two, Diana saw Akko blush, and her blood boiled. What could Andrew possibly be saying that could make Akko blush!? It couldn’t compare to one of the countless times she had made her blush.

Like, for instance, just before they had parted ways before the dance, Akko had blushed severely as Diana adjusted her brooch for her. That had to be better than whatever Andrew was saying to make the girl blush.

But. . . the blonde couldn’t help but let her insecurities get the better of her. Andrew was. . . well he was a man. And Diana wasn’t. Akko was most likely straight, it was an obvious assumption. Akko hadn’t shown any real interest in any gender really, but Diana couldn’t just assume that she was gay.

But, she also couldn’t just assume she was straight. It was 2019, and the times had changed since the homosexuals were forced to hide who they were, in fear for their lives. Sure, precautions were to be taken, but their numbers had risen. Who’s to say that Akko is gay, straight, or neither? Akko was whatever she wanted to be, and just hadn’t told Diana. Which, of course, was fair, seeing as she didn’t know of the blonde’s sexual orientation either.

There were several instances that Diana could draw some evidence form. There was that time that Akko was staring at Diana's rear, but neither girl could comment on it as their faces were blushing red at the time. Then again, she couldn’t be sure that she was for sure staring at. . . that. There was also that time where Diana caught Akko reading yuri manga. Yuri manga! Diana couldn’t believe it, but after catching a glimpse of the cover before Akko was able to hide it, she knew. After all, she did have the same manga herself. Who reads yuri manga if they aren't gay?

With that, Diana set her chin high. She had a chance. And, as soon as this dreadful dance was done, she would ask Akko for a dance of their own. She could do this.

Speaking of said girl, she saw her beating on Andrew repeatedly, which, Diana had no objection to, but it worried her nonetheless. Sending the two a confused glance, she faced the boy once again.

Excited at the thought of finally getting to dance with Akko, she swayed more so, fooling the boy into thinking she was into their dance. But, of course, she was not, and as soon as the tempo slowed to where the song was about to end, she removed her arms from the boys collar. For that, she received a confused look, but continued to step back slightly nonetheless.

“I apologize, but I must freshen up in the. . . powder room,” Diana said, cringing as she struggled for an acceptable excuse.

Though, the boy could see through her lie. Nevertheless, he accept her excuse and backed away slowly, smiling awkwardly all while doing so. Giving a curt wave, she turned around and set off towards the chatting pair.

Only to stop.

Seeing Andrew offer his hand out to Akko, presumably asking for a dance, Diana stopped in her tracks. Her heart dropped when Akko accepted said hand. The two passed her, neither turning their head to talk nor address her about the situation.

With that, the two began to sway in sync to the slow tempoed song, with, of course, Andrew leading. Diana was surprised. Or jealous. She really couldn’t tell, but all she knew was that she did not like what was going on.

Taking back her previous place by the food table, she grumpily watched the two dance around, grumbling every time Andrew got too close to Akko. Soon, the rotation came to where they were dancing in front of Diana,

Akko’s back was facing her, which, wasn’t a bad view, save for Andrew’s smug face peeking out from over her shoulders. Of course, ignoring the smug face, the view wasn’t all that bad-

Wait. Were Diana’s eyes deceiving her, or had Andrew kissed Akko? As Andrew pulled back, he and Diana made eye contact, which only infuriated her further. Her face growing red, she stormed out, stomping every step she took.

Soon, her stomping led her to the balcony doors, which she opened with an angry huff. There, she took a seat on the balcony edge, closing her eyes in worry.

How could he? He had to have had some sort of inkling of her feelings towards Akko, otherwise he wouldn’t have been poking fun at the two earlier! He was obviously doing this to get back at Diana, but she wasn't quite sure as for what.

But. . . it hadn’t looked like Akko had rejected the kiss either. Rather, there was no reaction, from what Diana could see, but no reaction was better than a bad reaction, especially in this case.

She should have known. Of course Akko would want someone like Andrew. Suave, handsome, rich. . . a boy. Akko could never fall for someone like Diana. It wasn’t even just her gender. Even if Akko were to be gay, Diana would most definitely not be at the top of her list. Not even on the list at all really. She knew full well how she had acted towards Akko when they had first met. They had only just become friends, and here she was, already trying to ruin it with her selfish feelings for Akko.

It was never going to happen. That much she knew in her heart.

Shivering, Diana rubbed up and down her arms, trying to warm them up against the cold gusts of wind.

Great, now she was heartbroken and cold. Still not opening her eyes, she sighed, and leaned back, ever so careful as to not fall off the balcony.

“Hey. . . any room left for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see/saw any mistakes, please tell me, I haven't had much energy to edit much, so it would be greatly appreciated.   
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than I had expected, but I haven't been home since Sunday.   
> Anyways, enjoy my dudes.   
> Also, I very barely checked this for errors, so, if you see any, don't be afraid to tell me!

“Oooh, chocolate!” was the first thing Akko said as she stepped inside the Hanbridge estate. Which, was fair, as it  _ was _ chocolate. Looking around suspiciously, she began to shove chocolates into her hand bag, whistling nervously. As soon as all the chocolates were in the bag, Akko accidentally dropped the tray, bringing about a large bang throughout the dance hall, even over the music. 

 

Embarrassed, she shuffled off to the side before seeing Diana, which caused a smile to grow on her face. However, Diana responded before she could, as there was still chocolate inside of her mouth. 

 

“Hello Akko, I’m glad to see that you’ve arrived safely. And, as I can see, you’re enjoying the chocolate.”

 

Shoving yet another in her mouth, Akko nodded happily, making sure to finish chewing and swallowing before she replied.

 

“What took you so long?” Akko knew that she had been there quite a while, and was getting antsy by the time Diana arrived. 

 

“Looking for you, you’re surprisingly hard to find in a crowd. Though, of course, if we had arrived  _ together _ , then we wouldn’t have had this issue.”

 

Waving her off with a smile, Akko stepped closer, preparing to say something not so friendly to Diana. 

 

“Did it hurt when the angel fell on you?”

 

Oh no. That’s not how it goes! With that, Akko began to freak out inside, her blushing growing deeper at Diana’s raised eyebrow. 

 

“A-anyways, is it hot in here or is it just you?” 

 

She had stuttered! This was going terribly, she  _ knew _ she never should have attempted flirting with Diana. The girl only giggled at Akko’s failed attempted, only stopping her giggling when Andrew greeted the two witches. 

 

“I do hope you two are enjoying the event my father organized in honor of the witches who saved the world from imminent disaster. Though, I must say, I am highly impressed that you have yet to become the center of attention,” with that, Akko blushed, moving to place the bag behind her.. It was free sweets! And very good sweets at that. How was she to resist?

  
  


“Haha, well, seeing as I’m actually a welcomed guest this time, I don’t wanna do anything that’ll ruin the party,” she chuckled, continuing, “It seems pretty great so far, you guys did a great job!”

 

The two went silent, as they surveyed the other’s outfits and the room. Well, Akko “surveyed” Diana, noting that she really did look beautiful. The way she had styled her hair for the evening looked great, more so than it usually did. 

 

“New outfit, I assume? I must say, it’s quite an improvement from your last chosen outfit. It looks beautiful on you.” Akko felt Diana move a stop closer. Turning her head slightly, she gave her a questioning look, as if to ask why. Diana didn’t respond, just furrowed her brow further. 

 

“I should say the same to you as well, Cavendish. I see you two have. . .  _ similar _ outfits, was the matching planned or a coincidence?” Akko could see a scowl form on Diana’s face. Why had she scowled at that. Had she not wanted them to match. . .? When Akko had first seen the matching brooches, she was a tad bit excited, but of course, would never mention that to Diana herself. It was most likely a lucky, very lucky in Akko’s case, coincidence. Her inner thoughts were interrupted when a boy tapped Diana’s shoulder. 

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw the boy nervously ask Diana for a dance. 

 

And she had accepted! Why would Diana accept the dance proposal? Then again, why  _ wouldn't _ she, he was an appleton boy. With Diana’s wave as she walked off, Akko could only look watch the two walk off, saddened. 

 

“So, how are your studies as a witch coming along?”

 

Perking up at that, Akko managed a sad smile. “It’s goin’ good, Diana’s been helping me a lot, so I’m finally passing  _ all _ my classes.”

 

Which, she really was. The two had spent a countless amount of time studying together.

 

“I’m glad, has your flying improved as well?”

 

“Yeah actually, Diana has been a lot of help, so I can hover for 20 whole seconds now!” she replied, a full grown smile taking over her face. Sure, to any other witch, hovering for 20 seconds may not seem like alot but it was to Akko. It was a great achievement, Diana had even taken the two out for ice cream afterwards to celebrate. Thinking back, that was actually the day Diana had gotten a bit of ice cream stuck to her nose, and Akko had mustered the courage to reach out and remove it for her. 

 

“You know, you mention Diana quite a lot. Not to say that its a bad thing but. . . how is your relationship with her?” Speak of the devil

 

“W-we’re good friends! She’s always helping me, no matter if it’s late night studies before a test or not turning me in when she catches me stealing pastries,” she said awkwardly. Akko hadn’t expected him to ask such a question, that much was obvious by the blush covering her face and the stuttering. 

 

The Appleton student raised his brow, “ _ Just _ friends? Are you absolutely  _ sure _ about that Miss. Kagari?”

 

With a sad sigh, she replied, “Y-yes! I’m completely sure. She’s. . . Diana. And I’m just. . .Akko. She would never have feelings for anyone like me. I don’t even know if she’s into girls.”

 

“You don’t know that Akko, in fact, I would say she  _ is _ into females. She hasn’t shown any interest in males from what I’ve seen, and she’s closest to you, a female.”

 

Akko shook her head, “That doesn’t mean anything, you can’t prove it.” Sure, Andrew had known Diana since the two were children, but that doesn’t mean he would know more about her than Akko does, would it?

 

“I bet that I can, in fact, I won’t just show you her sexual orientation, I’ll show you that she likes you back.” 

 

Taken back by the tone of Andrew’s voice, she snorted slightly, as if laughing at the idea of him doing so. “Yeah, okay, sure, knock yourself out.”

 

With that, he grinned, the type of grin one makes when they know something the other doesn’t. “It might be a bit much, but I must ask, have you had your first kiss yet?” he questioned, throwing Akko off guard.

 

“What? Why should that matter? Wait- HAS DIANA BEEN KISSED BEFORE?” she questioned in a frantic state. 

 

Looking slightly panicked, the boy raised a finger to Akko’s lips. “Shush don’t yell, you don’t want to attract unwanted attention now do you? And no, that I’m aware of, she has not been kissed.” Pausing slightly, he continued, “But, I take it that means you  _ also _ have yet to lose your first kiss. What a pity, it seems as if I won’t be able to execute my master plan.”

 

Confused, Akko questioned “Why not?”, silently scratching the back of her head. 

 

“Well. . . because I was going to kiss you.”

 

What? Andrew wouldn’t. . . Would he? 

 

“Eww, gross!” Akko yelled as she pelted Andrew with blows, though making sure it wasn’t  _ too _ hard as to leave any marks. “Really Andrew, how could you?” she said whilst still pelting him, not realizing she was making quite the scene. Though, the one being beaten up did, and grabbed Akko’s arm to stop her blows. 

 

“Akko! My only intention was to show you that Diana would get jealous! I think of you as my sister, I hold no feelings for you whatsoever. This is my dream friendship, in the past, I would have done anything to have a friendship like this, and now I finally have it. I would never,  _ ever _ ruin our friendship like this. Believe me.”

 

With that, Akko stopped, flushed thanks to the effort it took. As soon as she calmed down, the song was changed to a slower beat, causing all the couples on the dance floor to move closer to one another. Seeing this, the two  _ not _ dancing each threw worried glances towards the pair out on the dance floor, where one was awkwardly backing away while the other looked dejected. 

 

Seeing this, Akko smiled, ready to welcome her back but was stopped by an outstretched palm. Eyeing said palm, she accepted, assuming this was what Andrew had in mind for his ‘master plan’. Sure, watching Diana’s face as they passed hurt a bit, but it wasn’t like her and Andrew dancing  _ really _ meant anything. It could be no different than when Diana and that boy had danced. Then again, said dance  _ did _ make Akko incredibly jealous. Nevertheless, the two began to sway to the slow music.

 

Except, she kept messing up. She could see the pain across her dancing partner’s face each and every time she stepped on his foot. Which was quite a few times, mind you. 

 

She really was trying her best, it seems that the dancing lessons with Amanda really  _ hadn't _ paid off. Though, she was glad that she was dancing with Andrew and not Diana, which would have been horrific. Well,  _ more _ horrific than it already was.

 

Soon, they were dancing in front of Diana, who did not look happy. Andrew turned his head to look Akko in the face, “Alright Akko, I need you to trust me.” With that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her nose, effectively grossing her out. 

 

After wiping away the touch of his lips to her nose, Akko finally lifted her head to see Diana storming off. Wanting to go after her, the two finished their dance, parting ways almost immediately after Andrew said “She went off towards the balcony doors, go and cheer her up.” With that, he pushed her, almost making her stumble, with “I  _ told _ you she would get jealous,” being the last thing he said before she made it to the balcony doors. 

 

Opening said doors, Akko peaked her head out, looking for Diana. Soon, she found her, leaned back and sitting with her eyes closed, shivering. Perfect! Well, it wasn’t perfect, as Diana was cold, but Akko had just mastered an items summoning spell, and, as long as she knew what the object looked like and where it was, she could summon it to where she currently was. 

 

Silently wishing up the spell, the item she was looking for popped into her hands. Pleased with herself, Akko silently walked over to wear Diana was sat, eyes still closed. Finally mustering up the courage, her voice rang out. 

 

“Hey. . . any room left for me?”

 

Which, of course, broke Diana out of her entranced state. So much so that she nearly fell back, the only thing stopping her from plummeting down were Akko’s arms around her body. 

 

“Sorry for scaring you! It’s just. . . I saw that you ran out here and I wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay.”

 

With that, Diana pushed herself away from Akko’s arms, a slight blush evident on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you Akko, but I’m  **fine** . Now, why don’t you go back inside and dance with. . . that  _ hooligan _ .”

 

Akko was surprised. Amused and surprised. “Ohoho Diana, is that jealousy I detect?” Stepping closer, Akko moved her arms around Diana once again. “Also, I don’t want to dance with him.”

 

At that, Diana grimaced. “Then why did you in the first place?”

 

“Because I wanted to make you jealous?” Akko said in a questioning voice, just now realizing how childish it sounded said aloud. “I’m sorry, I really wanted to dance with you tonight, but when Andrew offered. . . I just couldn't resist.”

 

“You mean to say Andrew is the one who suggested this? That’s it, first the necklaces, now  _ this _ -” 

 

Akko interrupted her rant, “Wait, what do you mean the necklaces? Is there something wrong with them?”

 

Sighing as if she had given up, Diana lowered her head in defeat. “No, no, they’re matching.”

 

“Pfft- of course, so? Did. . . did you not want them to match?”

 

Sitting upright, Diana shook her head no, “No, that was the point.:

 

At that, Akko smiled, “Good! I was really happy when I saw that we were matching. . . I- I really liked matching with you.” She said the second part a bit quieter, but Diana had caught what she had said. 

 

Not prepared for what she had just muttered, Diana’s face turned red, causing her to look the other way.

 

“Oh! I saw that you were cold, so I brought you my hoodie!” Akko exclaimed, finally bringing said clothing item out from behind her back. 

 

Diana’s brow furrowed, “I thought we left that back in your dorm, did you go back to grab it?”

 

“Nope! I used that summoning spell you just taught me. And look! No burn marks this time,” she said,  grinning in self-confidence. 

 

Diana smiled proudly, “I’m proud Akko, but I don’t think a hoodie pairs well with high heels.” Nevertheless, Diana accepted the hoodie, pulling it over her head carefully as to not muss up her hair. 

 

After thanking her, the two witches quieted down, each taking in the fresh air the balcony holds.

 

“Akko,” Diana called. 

 

Looking up, Akko found that Diana was holding her hand out. 

 

“Would you care for a dance? I know there’s no music out here but-”

 

Akko accepted her hand, stepping closer. “Are you sure? It’s just. . . I kept stepping on Andrew’s feet and you’re wearing  _ heels _ .”

 

Diana smiled a reassuring smile, “You can step on my feet anytime.”

 

With that, the two witches danced without music, with Diana leading of course. And, Akko managed to step on Diana’s feet only  _ twice _ . 

 

Soon, the two grew tired, and stopped their dance. Also, it had grown chilly out, so they had decided it would be best to go inside. Before she could open the balcony doors, Diana was pulled back by her shoulder. 

 

“Akko? What-” cut off by a pair of lips to her own, she leaned in, her body suddenly feeling warm once again, even against the wind. 

 

“Sorry! I just wanted to do that before we went back inside with all the stiff people and  _ Andrew _ and-” with that, Diana pressed her lips back to Akko’s, calming her down. 

 

“You’re  _ fine _ , now, stop rambling and lets go have a  _ real _ dance inside, complete with music and everything.”

 

With that, they opened the doors together, only to stop when confronted with Andrew himself. 

 

“I see you two are having fun. It seems that I was indeed correct-”

 

Diana slammed a foot down on Andrew’s already bruised foot. “Oh shut up Andrew. Thank you, but shut  _ up _ .”

 

Dragging an astonished Akko away from a nearly in tears Andrew, Diana placed Akko’s hand around her neck, and placed her own on Akko’s hips. 

 

“Now, I’m going to teach you how to dance correctly, so I don’t end up like Andrew.”

 

“Uhh, that was mainly you-”

 

“Shush, now, put your left foot here and. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Yes, I know it's short, but meh, short and sweet.   
> As for future postings, I'm in the middle of like. . . 5 stories right now. I haven't had inspiration for anything really, kinda sucks.   
> Well, I'll try my best to have something out in the next two weeks.  
> Oh also, just came back from Six Flags Great America (An amusement park for those of you that don't know) so that was fun, in a lot of pain because of it though.   
> Anyways, see you next posting!


End file.
